


Performance

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Dancing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dirty Dancing, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fantasizing, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, POV Female Character, Post-Series, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. As the heiress dances, the Avatar watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

There was a swirl of dark hair and silk through the air, a twisting body moving in a hypnotic rhythm as candlelight made her skin glow. Asami’s eyes were closed, her back arched and the trousers she wore slid half an inch more down her hips.

Her painted lips were parted just a little and the jewels around her neck and upon her fingers glittered.

She spun around, her eyes opened and Korra found herself looking right into the heiress’s dark eyes.

As she felt a twist of heat inside her, the Avatar found herself glad of a private performance within Asami’s quarters.


End file.
